What a Wonderful Life-'Till Death Do Us Part
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: What if the Storm Hawks was like a drama? Long lost family members, some surprising. Plus, finally a fanfic that touches on almost ALL pairings! XD Find out how everyone is connected in this possibly hard to follow story in which many people are tied to the same origin!*NOTE:read chapter named THE END (the plot) and tell if you want the story finished like normal and it will be.
1. Chapter 1

What a Wonderful Life-'Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter One-My mother was Harlot.

I was preparing for my Storm Engine's first trial; an invention completely designed by me and approved by the reigning Empress Anarchis of Cyclonia, my grandmother.

I woke up earlier today to make the preparations, make sure everything was ready to go; can't dare to make the Empress wait. Grandmother is a very busy and important woman. After double checking everything, I waited patiently for her by the door with my hands in front of me. I was ready and nervous but excited to show her my inventions ability as well as my own, earn my title and prove to her that I was worthy of it, and ready to take over as the Cyclonian empress after her.

After a while I sat on one of the many decorative ottomans and crossed my legs, prepared to wait some more.

After another while I sighed and got up to degenerate the experiment.

As the Empress of Cyclonia, grandmother was busy. Going to her office to confirm it, I found an empty room. It was possible that she was still in the tower; Grandmother always left everything tidy, anyone could be fooled to think it was untouched for a long length of time.

I never went to grandmother's room for anything; I've never seen the inside but what made me feel better about that was that no one was allowed nearby. _What Grandmother doesn't know won't hurt her…_I shook my head to dispel the thoughts of the many desires forbidden to me by grandmother that I had

I slipped in quietly, looking at all sides. I was glad that grandmother wasn't inside at all, she would catch me right away, but that meant she wasn't in the tower at all. And that she wasn't going to see my invention today.

It was nothing like my room. My room had the standard black walls, furniture, and large bed. Rather than black, my bed sheets were red and my chandelier was colorful; I had replaced the candles with different crystals and my collection of them were out in the open wherever there was an empty surface. Grandmother's room had no color at all. She made sure to not come to mine either; she said to me that it was too personal, everything should be blank and if I could do that, no one would be able to read me. It conflicted with what my mother believed in:

"Enjoy your youth. This is all yours so do as you please here. It's your special place too!"

"You mean like a fort?!"

"Uh-huh!"

Seeing it now made me afraid of losing my belongings.

Another thing that my room didn't have was a sleeping body in the bed. I was going to make my escape, before I was caught, until I realized that the Empress of Cyclonia shouldn't be in bed past the sky's bleeding sunrise. She never slept in. Ever.

"Grandmother?" _I can't believe she's asleep…_I tread to her bedside carefully.

"Grandmother…" _How odd, grandmother sleeps like a log…_Straight and still. I silenced my mind though it's ridiculous that she could hear my thoughts I still feared that she would chide me. But she didn't move. I moved to shake her shoulder.

"Grandmother!"

Horrified. Grief stricken. Lost. But most of all…scared…

* * *

They day I ordered the Cyclonians to strip her room, was the day the tower realized that Anarchis was dead and that I was the new ruler. I didn't get my title after all my hard work and effort after all. What a joke. After successfully creating my Storm Engine, I have earned the right to name myself. Cycloniss, just like the devastating form storms. Just like a Cyclone, I will destroy Atmos and rebuild it my way. Like the storm that will be generated by my Storm Engine from the Aurora Stone. _How delicious, destroyed by their own symbol…_

I took care of grandmother with a funeral designed to mean nothing in the legacy of Cyclonia's long reign of Emperors just like my parents, my grandfather, and the rulers before.

Standing alone, in front of the coffin that sunk in the fiery depths of the Wastelands, I relived on of my earliest memories; my parents funeral. Then I was four and all I knew was that my Father could make me fly, raising me up, arms fully extended My mother was beautiful and warm, very loving, and warm.

"Mommy, why is my name Lark?" I asked, holding a bird from a species called Larks that she and I had nursed back to health.

"Because you're beautiful, strong, brave and bite size." I laughed when she pretended to nibble my cheek.

"Because just like the Larks you are intelligent and impressive. I couldn't be any prouder to be your mother."

Grandmother said that they were casualties of the war. I never cried. Their deaths meant nothing to me because their memories meant much more. I left the backyard to clean out the tower of Anarchis.

I was in the throne room when the Dark Ace, after returning from a mission, came in.

"Grandmother's throne…so old fashioned…" As if I needed to explain myself for moving it to the Imperial office. I couldn't get rid of that.

"Times are changing Dark Ace."

"I remain your humble servant, Master Cycloniss."

"_Good, we have work to do…_"

The Dark Ace stood by. I didn't need to prove myself to him; he listened to me talk about the plans, my frustrations, and he was there for most of the time that I was putting it together. He was there for the whole development. In the excitement of being closer to controlling all of Atmos, I just had to show _someone_ and who better to understand than the Dark Ace?

All of the mechanics functioned to perfection; it couldn't be anymore perfect. I allowed a smirk. Turning to meet the Dark Ace's sneer, my smile grew into a grin. _I'm ready. Are you…?_

Reorganizing the Imperial office to my liking was the last task. Whatever I decided to keep would be stored; the rest would lie on the ground until the Cyclonians came to take it away.

Another great thing about grandmother's crossing was that I now had the key to the locked drawer that enchanted me with curiosity since I was her child apprentice. Like a child locked in a sweet shop, I went through its contents. In my moment of greed, a manila envelope fell from my fingers. Intrigued that it was sealed I dropped everything else that had nothing of interest anyway to the ground and gave it my attention.

"A secret in the secret drawer…My birth certificate?! I can't believe she kept this…" _Did I judge her wrong? _My heart softened slightly but not a lot.

Next, I pulled out the pages clearly ripped from the travel logs and a diary.

_Mom's diary…?_

I immediately sat down on the throne that I used as a chair for the table; my crystal machine and its Storm Engine appendage, took its place in the throne room.

_I can't read mom's diary. She was always so sweet…_I looked at the logs instead. I recognized the handwriting right away. When Papa was away, he would write me letters.

_June 2nd, 1993, construction of the new smelter on Terra Gale is under way_.

A note attached to it was of a hand that I didn't recognize: **_Stopped briefly at the Galean postman office Master Anarchis._**

_August 23__rd__, 1993: Surveillance of Terra Nimbus complete. Indeed a conquerable Terra._

**_Delivered a bundle of sorts to an orphanage suspected to be not done in random Master Anarchis_**_._

_Grandmother had Dad followed_…?

There were more records of course but those pages were only of logs written by my Father, who apparently frequented Terra Gale and Terra Nimbus from 1983 to ten years before I was born, to 1993 when I was four.

_This was year Nimbus was conquered…_

My birth certificate showed the date that I grew up knowing as my birthday. Believing that there was a connection within the three, I held my mother's diary again. I knew my parents loved each other and to respect that, I refused to read my mother's intimate thoughts.

Nimbus was a little too sunny for my taste but if I wanted to find out more, I would have to visit the orphanage my father perhaps helped. My father was the type of man to do those things.

**AN: Sooo?! XD Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-My Father was a Sky Knight

I stretched a little farther to nudge the frame so it was as level as I could make it.

"How's that?" I asked Piper.  
"Perfect!" I threw myself off of the file cabinets and flip onto my feet.

Now that we were turning the Condor into our home, after the fight on Neverlandis, I thought it was a nice idea to frame the map given to me by the Guardians.

"I still can't believe it." I admit. She chuckled.  
"I think it's a dream come true. I don't know about you but I always knew you'd make a great Sky Knight." I scratched my head, a nervous habit.  
"Thanks Piper." She gave me an award winning smile before leaving to sort out the maps.

Junko and Finn were moving in the new mattresses we got cheap at a market in a nearby Terra on our way to Atmosia. There was no need and no reason to wait, so we set course for Terra Atmosia, the Administrative Terra, to get registered into the records of the Sky Knight Council.

I went to face my load, sorting out the books and whatever that was in the file cabinets. Stork was afraid of getting an inner arterial explosion from sneezing from the dust that collected there. Finn and Junko like him because they think he's funny, Piper was always eager to learn and Stork knew a lot about the Wastelands and Merbia, and me?...Well I didn't mind his maniacal way of driving…

Finn-"Yo!" We all turned to his sudden cry for attention.  
"You are not going to believe this!" he said, setting down the old photo he was waving above his head onto the table.

Piper-"Finn, careful! That photo-!" she gasped.  
F-"If this is what Aerrow will look like when he's older-"  
P-"It's Lightning Strike!" Radarr and I looked closer to it.  
"I…"  
Junko-"I think Aerrow looks cool."  
P-"The resemblance is uncanny…Aerrow, this is your Dad,"

_We look so much a like-except for the eyes…_

"That means my mother had green eyes…"  
P-"I wonder how they met…oh it must have been so romantic!"  
F-"I bet she's total MILF."  
"That's my mother you're talking about!"  
J-"What's a MILF?"  
S-"That's if she's still alive…"  
"You think she could be?!" I asked, gripping the last surviving photo of the Last Storm Hawks, complete with an irritated Dark Ace in the background,

P-"She would only be in her twenties, assuming she was around Lightning Strike's age. I highly doubt she was on the Condor when-none of the other members match her description anyway…"

I imagined her telling me stories about my Dad and helping me out with girl stuff, and just…making up for lost time-

F-"What are you thinking man? You totally zoned out there for a minute,"  
"Ah nothing, let's keep cleaning up." I slipped the photo between my chest plate and shirt and went back to what I was doing.

P-"Aerrow?"  
"I'm fine Piper." I tried to push the remnants of my memories away.  
"I know, I was just wondering-we can try to find her?"

"I'm from an orphanage on Nimbus Piper. I was there since I was four. If my parents wanted me I wouldn't have been there in the first lace let alone for ten years."

"There could be a reason for that; Lightning Strike was a very honorable man, you know that."  
"Yeah but I wouldn't know where to start anyway."  
"We could start at the orphanage?"  
"Into Cyclonian territory?"  
"We'll find a way." I shook my head.  
"I don't know, I'd rather go to Atmosia and get registered so I can do what the Guardians said is my destiny to do."  
Peaking of the Guardians, they didn't say anything about your origins?"

"Just that I was last descendant of Lightning Strike, so that confirms it to a certain degree but other than that, nothing. Look, it doesn't matter to me, you guys are the only family I'll ever need; you know that right?"

"Yeah…"  
"Good." I went back to what I was doing, and after a few seconds, so did she.

_Green eyes…my mother had green eyes_…It was an interesting fact.

I found the squadron log at some point It was started on the day that the Storm Hawks were founded by Lightning Strike. Flipping through I found out about the back stories of the members, there origins so to speak.

The Dark Ace was native to Terra Gale and he was a farmer left with nothing but lifeless soil when his grandparents, his only parents, died of old age. He had nothing to lose or gain if he stayed so he joined up in 1991, almost three years before I was born. Piper and I almost felt bad but it didn't change the fact that he was a traitor…and if Lightning Strike was really my father…his murderer-He was a threat to Atmos, our home, and he had to be taken down.  
We got to Atmosia by the afternoon. I took down the map and the key to the Condor and the canister it all came in. It was the only proof that we had. Piper brought along a map of Atmosia so we didn't get lost. None of us had ever seen another Terra besides our own, while it was attacked.

P-"We follow this dirt trail and when we reach the outskirts of the city, we just drive towards the Beacon Tower and we'll see it. I can't believe I'm going to see it!"

F-"So we just show up?"  
"I guess so,"

Heads turned when we rolled up to the Sky Knight Administrative Building. You'd really have to be living under a rock if you didn't recognize the emblem or know who the Storm Hawks were or how they made history when Lightning Strike managed to rally all of the squadrons to fight the Great Battle.

"Alright guys, let's do this…"

Walking in, you could smell the wood and aging paper.  
P-"Wow…"  
F-"So this is the famous Council building…"  
Elder-"Can I help you young ones?"  
"Are you the head of the Sky Knight Council?"  
"I am indeed, as well as the scribe."  
"My name's Aerrow, these are my friends. I received this from three men who called themselves 'Guardians'." I help up the canister and there was a sense of recognition in his face. Maybe it wouldn't be hard to convince him. He came down to speak to us.

"Yes, I'm familiar with them. Hmm, Indeed Aerrow; Even though being the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks is your birthright, you still need to pass the trails in order to be officially ordained and written into the registry."  
"I'm ready."  
"Very well, follow me."  
"Uh…Sir?" The head and I were walking towards the front of the building from the field in the back.  
"Yes son?"  
"Do you know if Lightning strike had a…son?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I found this on the Condor and with the Guardian's message I'm led to believe Lightning Strike is my father,"  
"Even though it's been ten years I'm certain everyone remembers Lightning Strike," he sighed.  
"The resemblance is incredible but whether or not he had a son no one knows, however I would believe the Guardian's words if I were you."

P-"Aerrow!"  
F-"So how'd you do?"  
E-"Congratulations Aerrow, your friend will be officially registered as a Sky Knight."

They guys cheered and I caught Piper who threw herself at me.  
P-"I knew it!"  
F-"Right on man,"  
J-"Yay!"  
R-"*Sqwuack*"

E-"I suggest you all train your hardest so when you come back, you leave as the new Storm Hawks squadron."  
"We will."  
P-"So where are we headed now oh Captain my captain?"  
F-"Maybe we can head southeast?" he stretched.

"I'd love to celebrate with some sun but I think I should look into hwy there's no record of Lightning Strike's lineage; we're practically taking the Guardian's word for it and I want to see actual proof."

F-"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"  
P-"We will be by your side the entire time."

"Stork, set course for Terra Nimbus!"

S-"And straight to our deaths…"

**AN: I know that this is two weeks left it's just that this is pre-written 'till chapter 5 and it was lost, at least I tohught so then I got them back so here it is, at last and I'll post two more so I hope I'm forgiven?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-My Brother is a Sky Knight

I sent Dark Ace to interrogate a Sky Knight named Carver who wanted to join the rank of Talons, to make sure that he was really on our side. I absolutely hate Sky Knights but what could be more vengeful than taking the heroes of Atmos and throwing them away? But they will gain something when I open the ports to the citizens of Atoms, they will see me as a hero and Cyclonia will finally control all of Atmos once more after almost a decade…

Taking advantage of his absence, I ordered a Cyclonian to prepare my ride and took a Chroma crystal as my only carry-on. I arrived at a Cyclonian base as Cycloniss and left as Lark. The engineering of Skyrides was completely shut down by the last Master ten years ago so as not to fuel the fight against Cyclonia.

The orphanage was everything I expect it to be; very run down from insufficient funds. It was a shocker as I expected what my reaction would be. _There couldn't still be kids in there…_

My thoughts completely changed as I got closer. I could hear cries of babies and yelling from the children. Walking in the smell was…it wasn't musky but it didn't smell fresh either. There was no one at the front desk but there were older children in the rooms at either side.

_Am I supposed to ring a bell in a noisy house?..._

Despite my disapproval, I did. I expected someone to come from the back stairs behind the counter but an older woman came from the back room with a toddler at her hip instead.

"Well I hope _you're_ not looking for a babe to adopt."

"No. I assume it's _you _I go to for information."

"That depends hon-hold still Jack- What are you looking for?"

"Records of visitors from 1993 to 2000."

"What for?"

"You ask a lot of questions…"

"It would make me irresponsible if I didn't."

"Touché; it's for a school report on the effects of the Great Battle on the conquered Terras and its citizens."

"That's very dangerous terrain you're venturing on, well alright-run along to Hannah now-Please wait through there while I get the logs for you."

"Um…thank you?" I said awkwardly. I walked cautiously into some sort of waiting room.

_What in Atmos brought you here Father? Why would you spend so much time in an orphanage when I waited for you to come home at the tower? You and mother weren't thinking of adopting from a conquered Terra, that would stain the Cyclonian name…If I don't figure it out here, no way am I going all the way to Terra Gale!_

"Here you go sweetie, I hope this helps you."

"Thanks."

It was the same log book that I saw on the counter when I came in. That meant that there weren't many visitors in the last ten plus years, I wasn't cold hearted as to not have acknowledge the sadness of that fact.

_If you spent so much time here Papa, I understand why Grandmother had you followed…_

Grandmother made me understand why we had to be harder on the conquered, enemy Terras.

_She would be very displeased in you Papa._

I was torn; I shouldn't be here either. I loved my parents but Grandmother was the only parent I had for most of my life. At four, I would have followed my parents anywhere but now I had to continue to expand Cyclonia, gain control over all of Atmos like it was decades ago so I could live up to the Cyclonian name. If I didn't achieve it then my…offspring would until it happened. It was our legacy.

_War is our legacy_…I shook my head, I can't think that way even if she's dead. It was the job I was left with and as a Cyclonian I had to fulfill it.

_Thank the odds they're dead, and in disguise no know would know I came here…_

I flipped the pages until I was at the year 1993.

_Why did you start coming here at __that__ year? This isn't the place to do recon, to protect it from the attack? Couldn't be, it happened anyway, Nimbus was conquered in 2000…You were here for a reason, I'm certain of __that__, but __what__?..._

I flipped back to the present and I didn't find my Father's name, obviously he'd use an alias and of course _I_ wouldn't know that is!

"Excuse me, do you know if there was a man who visited here frequently?"

"What's his name?"

"I-I don't know, maybe he didn't sign his name?"

"Everyone has signed hon',"

"Well…how about records of anything that happened in the orphanage at the time?" she sighed.

"I'll go see honey…"

She came back with a few more books and a small photo album.

"Let's see," she said, sitting down next to me. I tried not to scoot away.

"In 1993 we got a few more children and the people who brought them in had to sign their name. A few years later, in 2000, Nimbus unfortunately was conquered; there are records of the damages and reparations done." She said separating them.

"It would be good to add these numbers into your report."

"Right." She laid the photo album on top of the opened book.

"These are photos of the children brought in '93 and it goes on until they were older. In the records of the people who left them here had their pictures taken so they can be found more easily rather than with just a name. If the children did not get adopted, we would contact these people to see if they would take them in.

By comparing the records of these children from before and after the attack, you'll see who…survived and who…didn't….As you can see we haven't quite recovered yet. We can live with the house like this but not with the loss of these angels."

"You loved them." I said surprised. These kids weren't hers.

"Yes I do. I was here when they came here. I'm sorry for rambling; let me know if you need any more assistance."

"Y-yes…"

I vaguely remembered my Grandmother's plans; I was seven. Looking through the records of the people who left the children abandoned a second time I paid close attention to the facial features.

The thing about Chroma crystals is that they can change your appearance: hair, and eye color and clothes but it can't change the structure that the skull gives it. I was looking for a man in his early twenties, with light skin and a square jaw, and wise eyes that could be seen through the power of the crystal.

It took some time to find him. His eyes and clothes were change to that typical of a Nimbus native. I carefully peeled off the picture and slipped it into my pink vest. _Aerrow Strike_…was the name of the child. Now that I had the child's name I could find him in the records.

_I can't believe he brought someone here…and where was he from?! Dad didn't have other children!_

Aerrow was actually the only boy without the mundane dirty blond or brown hair; His was a shocking red. I let out a sigh of relief.

_So it isn't Dad's_…_No way we're related; No one of the Cyclonian bloodline had that hair color. Mother had green eyes, Grandmother disapproved the bright color….Nah, no way Mom had another kid…she was really dainty, soft and sweet…what were the color of his eyes again?!_

"Can I help you?" I turned to the voice of the same woman who helped me. She was at the counter talking a group of four in cloak, a…_thing _in a cloak too.

"Hello, we're here to do a little bit of-uh research?" He brushed off his hood and I saw red. I flipped through Aerrow's album, from his registry photo as baby to a ten year old boy. I looked back and forth in disbelief. In his face I saw the slight boy-ish looks of a ten year old Aerrow.

He headed this way with the others; One Wallop, a brown, blue haired girl and a boy who looked like he could be from Nimbus and some sort of animal.

_I can't believe it…I. Can't. Believe it!_

"You will have to share; this young lady is doing the same sort of research."

"Small world." He jokes.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. I hope you don't mind," he said to me.

"Uh…no?"

"Well I'm Aerrow. These are my friends: Piper, Finn, Junko, and Radarr. What's your name?"

All I heard was 'I'm Aerrow'…

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! XD I'm working off of the release date of Storm Hawks so the dates aren't that long ago.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-My sister is a Cyclonian

Stork landed the ship atop of the trees on Nimbus. I led everyone to the orphanage that I was from. The chances of it being moved were slim, of it being closed impossible there were tons of kids there…but of it being destroyed during the attack…very probable.

I felt a little uncomfortable showing my past to the group of friends that helped me build a future despite it but they gave me space by following a few steps behind.

Nimbus was the Terra that invented Skyrides. I couldn't afford one so during the attack I hitched hiked to Neverlandis for the most part. When it was taken over by Cyclonia, production was discontinued; now Terra Edmontia was the distributor of Skyrides.

F-"This is it?" Piper elbowed him.

"I guess it never got better after Nimbus was attacked…"

I didn't have any bad memories of this place, just that one day, but I definitely didn't want to be back.

P-"We're here for you."

With that, I opened the door to my past.

I immediately recognized the older woman and hoped that she didn't recognize me. _Crap, I already took my hood off!_

"Can I help you?"

"Hello, we're here to do a little bit of-uh research?"

"Of what sort?"

"We are looking for records of a specific boy,"

"Follow me. You're not the only one looking into this orphanage today so you will have to share; this young lady is doing the same sort of research." I noticed a small girl with blond pig tails sitting with a pile of old books.

"Small world." I comment.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. I hope you don't mind," I say.

"Uh…no?" I was going to ask what she was researching but I figured that I should introduce us first.

"Well I'm Aerrow. These are my friends: Piper, Finn, Junko, and Radarr. What's your name?"

"Um, I'm-uh Lark." Finn, Junko and Radarr were already going through the candy bowl whereas Piper and I sat across her.

"What are you researching?"

"I…don't know anymore…Is this you?" she took off her hand and revealed the picture of me taken when I was ten.

"Uh, yes…why are you looking into the admittance records?"

"What are _you _doing here?" _Something's off about her…_

"I need to find out who brought me here so I can find out my origins. You?"

"I want to know the same thing."

F-"That's weird." Said Finn, always the outspoken one.

p-"Finn!"

F-"What?"

"Uh sorry about that." _This girl knows __everything__…!_

"Were you a kid here?" _No…I don't recognize her…_

"No. This is definitely you."

"Yeah…?" Piper took the album to see for herself.

"Do you have any memories from then?"

"None worth remembering, just one of a man and I'm hoping to find him in here."

"The man who left you here?"

"Yeah but when I was seven, a man came and got most of us into the basement during the ambush. I don't know if it's the same man, his hair and eyes were different but…it happened so fast…anyway, he's important too; I remember him saying 'stay safe', that's why I think it's the same guy, he could have dyed his hair." She looked at the pile pf open books before pulling out a picture from her chest.

"Is this him…?" The picture was of a man that occasionally haunted my dreams.

"Yes! Who is he?!"

"My Father. Did you know that your last name is Strike." She said ominously.

"Not until a few days ago, when I found out I was the last descendent of Lightning Strike." She immediately became rigid.

"As in the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks…?" she said with n unsettling type of calm.

"Yes."

Before she was looking at me with controlled disbelief but now her eyes were full of pure hatred.

"The bastards who killed my parents?! Nooo!" And she tackled me.

"Woah!"

**AN: Good news! there's going to be a new chapter on thanksgiving morning (I'll post it the night before so it's viewable then) it's my way of saying thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-My Life is a…

_Cycloniss' POV_

My Father saved him. He wasn't a descendant of my Father. He was a descendant of my Mother.

He's Lightning Strike's son. The descendant of their _murderer_, a _Sky Knight_, a _monster._ And my mother was a traitor.

Anger overtook me. I yelled and tackled him to the ground. I was not related to a _Sky Knight_! And certainly _not_ by _blood_! It would make me an abomination, and my claim to the throne would be _void_!

I kept throwing punches and his friends tried to pull me off. He wasn't even fighting back; Cyclonians and Sky Knights are supposed to fight!

I must have made a lot of noise because we were kicked out by teenagers of the orphanage.

A-"What's wrong with you?!" They took off their cloaks and I prepared to fight by ripping off the Chroma crystal from my neck and took out my staff.

"_You're_ what's wrong _Sky Knight_!"

"It's Master Cycloniss!" some person screamed. Everyone started running away, screaming.

"Master Cycloniss?!"

"That's. Right and my _Mother _was the one who brought you into this world! She can't atone for her crime but I'll do it for her! REARGH!"

"You're Mother?!"

A fight ensued and it was, five against one but I didn't care; In anger I blasted all of them through windows and whatever was around. There was wind and looking above I saw the unmistakable, however beat up, cruiser of the Storm Hawks. My staff was blasted from my hand, I turned to see the girl, apparently a Crystal Mage as well, then above me to see a box come down where I was. I covered my head and saw that I was in a make shift cell.

F-"No way, we just captured Cycloniss!"

A-"Or my half sister-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that again!" I screamed.

"I can see it…" I'd love to rip off the familiar pale skin of his.

S-"Did I get her?!"

I attracted my staff and held it through the bars. I activated the crystal so it zapped the cage and broke it into pieces.

"I can't believe it…"

"I'm just as disgusted as you." He shook his head.

"Where is she?!"

"She's dead. She's been dead for four years!"

"Where is she from? What's her name, what does she look like?!"

"I'm not telling you anything about her" I said, pointing my staff at him before walking away. I wanted as much distance as possible between me and…_it_…

_Why Mama? Why have you betrayed us? Cyclonia is all I have left of you and Dad and now the history can't be destroyed…_

"Cycloniss! I'm not letting you leave like this!"

F-"Your not?"

S-"You're …_what_?!"

"I don't think you actually want to be related to the Empress of Cyclonia…"

"Finding out about my lost family is more important."

"Your Father **killed** _mine_, you honestly believe I'll help _you…_?!"

"You want to know what happened; _I'll_ be helping _you_." I gripped my popped hip and lifted my chin.

"Family tree discovery road trip? Regardless of the result we will **never** be _famil_y…" He scratched the back of his head.

"So…we take our ship?"

"After I get my ride."

"Then we'll meet up in the Sky."

"Relax _Sky Knight_, I wouldn't miss calling you a Cyclonian Half-_blood_…"

_Making you hate yourself will be delicious and just might make the trip bearable…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-My Life is a...

_Aerrow's POV_

Stork came down on the rope ladder; there wasn't enough room for him to land the Condor on the street.

S-"So you let her walk away?!"

A-"I didn't have a choice, she might really be my half sister and besides she freed _herself_!"

That fight showed me that she was strong enough to fight us all off on her own.

S-"What?!" he shrieked.

"Turns out the man who left me here was her father in disguise…" He fainted, falling backwards into Junko's arms.

P-"But-but...it's _impossible_!"

"I know it's so weird… this changes _everything_…"

* * *

_Cycloniss' POV_

I went into the base for my ride and back out.

_I don't believe this…I don't really believe this….It's strange to know I have a relative when I went to everyone else's funeral…_

I subconsciously thought of my mother's diary lying in the bag that I brought along.

_Decisions, decisions…_

Now I've only read about the Condor in books and seeing it in person was…fascinating. Very run down but interesting. I was loving being 'invited' on board.

_Internal conflict is always entertaining. This ship should have never risen from the Wastelands…_I added.

_Even if it's a Phoenix, it's still just a bird. I'll shoot the Storm Hawks down._

I landed noisily in the hanger, barely missing them.

"How charming, you waited."

A-"Yeah, whatever."

"Now this can be pleasant or very **un**-pleasant…"

"Let's just get this over with." I followed him into the bow, the rest trailing behind.

If they tried anything, I didn't have to worry; I was more than able to defend myself and they knew that too. The Merb that was tossed onto the couch was coming to but upon seeing me he fainted again with a shudder.

"What's wrong with _him_?"

"Nothing. So where are we headed?" he asked, standing strong and determined.

"Terra Gale; I heard she was from there when I was a child. It makes sense; Mother had dainty features typical of Gale…_and _green eyes…" I growled. He seemed to be stewing in jelousy.

_I can have a lot of fun with this…_

"Any grandparents?"

"Looks like we'll both find out." He sighed.

"About the guest bedroom…we…don' .one."

"That's okay, I was going to take _your_ room anyway-"

P-"You can bunk with me! You can't sleep in a boy's room after all,"

"That's fine. Now who flies the ship?"

A-"Ah-Stork usually does…" the pet jumped up and down with his hand in the air.

"You're kidding."

"Not really." I slit my eyes and walked around the couch and leaned into the merbs ear.

"_If you don't wake up, I'm going to put the Condor back where it came from_…!" I barely got out before getting an unwanted head bump in time.

S-"Ahhh!" I smirked.

"Scardy-cat…"

A-"Hey! If you're going to be on our ship you have to be respectful!"

"Oh, I promise to behave _big brother_…" he growled.

S-"I'll say it right now, I don't condone this."

"None asked!"

"Set course for Terra gale." The merb grumbled on his way to the helm. Despite the conditions of the Wastelands, and the years spent in it, the ship seemed to be very reliable.

"I don't believe my Father was defeated in this piece of trash,"

"Believe it." I scowled at him.

"Let's get something straight _Sky_ _Knight_, I don't like you and despite the results we're still enemies." Piper and the others have moved somewhere else.

"We would be family then, would you kill your family?"

"Your Father, my step-father, Killed my biological Father; that ship has sailed…"

"I don't think they knew…" My Mother's diary appeared in my head again. I crossed my arms.

"It's not likely I'll forget…" He groaned sinking into a chair at the table. _Such a child…_

"I better be older." I thought out loud.

"Not a chance, I'm taller,"

"Where do you get your information?!"

We arrived at Terra Gale a few hours later, right after sundown. I wasn't sure about Cycloniss bit I was beat and figured the others were too.

"Alright guys, let's call it a day."

S-"I'm not sleeping with _her_ in here," I waved my fingers at him and he shivered.

"Why are you turning in now when we just got here and there's time left? How do you expect to get any work done?"

"It's been a long day Cycloniss, and besides, Piper and I have to do recon to make sure it's safe."

I was going to say that it wouldn't take long considering I was Master Cycloniss, I could keep away the Cyclonians I posted here and I would have access to anything and everything we needed but it would cause uproar if any Cyclonian found out that their Empress was closely related to Sky Knight by _blood_…

"Fine but we rise with the sun. As for recon it's unnecessary. I've taken over Gale and there isn't anyone for miles."

I couldn't believe she said that with a straight face. Having a relationship with her was going to be hard, brother and sister or not.

P-"I'm guessing it's customary for you to take the bed?" She said after fluffing up the extra pillows on her bed.

"I don't know; _I'm_ certainly not sleeping on the floor or sharing the bed." I settled in and got comfortable. The sheets haven't been perfumed I realized.

I woke up at sunrise as per usual. Apparently that wasn't the case the case with these dweebs.

_Great…breakfast isn't done_…

I went to raid the kitchen for anything done or decent to eat. I never cooked, I never had the need to and according to Grandmother my time could be put to better use. Mother baked though…and she was amazing at it. Baking was a forbidden love, Mama and I did it in secret. I found sandcakes in a blue tin and they weren't bad at all!

Here I was in my wrinkle free battle suit and Aerrow walks in with disheveled hair, wiping sleep from his eyes, still closed, and yawning.

"Uh…Cycloniss? Am I dreaming?"

"Morning sunshine."

"Uh, morning…hungry?" he went into the kitchen and soon after Piper came out.

"Sleep okay?"

"Perfect."

"I'm not surprised…" she trailed off and went into the kitchen.

_Maybe I should go easy on her, but she's the first girl my age I ever seen, I can't help myself! _I settled with myself.

"Aerrow! If the flame is too high the eggs will stick and you won't scrub the pan later!"

"I'd scrub it…" he yelled back defensively.

"And who'll eat the eggs?"

_Wow…an odd exchange between two friends, is it not?_

After the others woke up and having to listen to their pointless banter, breakfast was finally served. It was short of extravagant but the atmosphere of…_family_ and _love_ made the simple meal very…_nice_…It almost made me cry. Almost.

**AN: There was some typos and I think I got them all. Besides, I forgot to add chapter six sepereately so the the new one is next! **

**PS: Check out my ****imitations video of the female voices of Storm Hawks on youtube under the same pen name. Pretty please? just type in "imitations Storm Hawks" and it'll be first. **

**Write your comment as a review if you dont have a youtube account and there's video of the characters so you can skip to your favorites.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Finding Mother

_Cycloniss' POV_

Aerrow asked for reports on the ship's condition and enrgy levels from the other squadron members who responded as we ate. There was never any conversation at meal times at the tower; Grandmother and I ate together but it was only for show. I hated it…I knew she didn't want to be there, but there she was... As soon as I finished I got up and addressed Aerrow directly.

"Let's get going."

A-"We can't, we have to come up with a plan; none of us can get caught."

"I can't get caught either-I mean, don't worry about it; I got it covered."

"Oh _really_…"

"Yes really-Kihk-don't dare try to act to _smart,_ it's ridiculous and you're not that good of an actor." I said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

S-"Not in the Condor!"

P-"It's broad daylight, how are you planning to succeed?"

"I reviewed the construction plans myself. It's practically the same for every smelter only with a few minor changes according to the terrain and I know where cyclonians should be stationed." I added.

"Don't you have the names of the people you imprisoned and relocated too?" he asked tensely.

"Of course not. An empress doesn't have time for that; that sort of work is given to the officer assigned to the smelter." They didn't seem to buy it.

"Look, even as I was being trained by her I never found anything like that; I only had to memorize the standard layout, how to alter it so it suits the terrains, the terras with smelters on them, and those without." their eyes were glazed but I kept going.

"How many cyclonians it required to guad it as well as the budget for food, cloths, and other resources."

A-"That's it?"

"In relation to the smelters yes, but there's a lot more I had to learn." _And a lot more to go which would probably take a long time now that-to learn on my own__…_Suddenly I felt immmensly stressed and tired at the same time. I had to pull a lot of all nighters which is why I wore a lot of eyeliner, to hide the dark circles.

P-"We still have to get in from this distance-which is why I made these costumes!" she held up green pathwork capes.

"Aerrow and I are the only ones going. It isn't necessary for you to come."

A-"I need them to watch our backs-"

"Exactly, _you_ need them." He stood up from his seat violently.

"If we're going to do this we're going to work as a team and that's final!" I grasped his shirt.

"I can't think of six other people when I have to think for myself! It's hard enough to watch out for you too! If they get caught I _can't_ and _will not_ help you, understand?!"

"No one knows about this do they?" I growled. _He can destroy me and Cyclonia if he blabbed!_

"You have to watch out for yourself…!"

"Listen to me, if you say a word about this to anyone then you're going to have a massive problem on your hands got it?!" I tried to stay stay strong and unwavering but I was struggling to keep from shaking.

He forced my arm off with his.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" _What do I say?_

"_If_ I captured you here, people will find out why you were here soon after…you and your 'family' will **never** become a legitimate squadron and you'll be a black sheep because you're half cyclonian and…I will have a civil war to deal with in Cyclonia. Both are things we aren't able to handle at the moment and things we can use as leverage on each other. To put it simply, _I_ won't tell if _you_ won't _big brother_..."

P-"If the other squadrons find out, there'll be a form of a civil war on our side too…"

A-"What do you mean?"

"The Storm Hawks are written in history text books because they were the first ever to get all the squadrons to become allies and if it weren't for their help, all of the terras would have been taken over and we wouldn't have gotten the few back from cyclonian rule…"

"Right you are Piper, I certainly wouldn't mind you in the family…so, are even?"

"Fine."

**AN:Here it is! Next one will be up around New Year's.**

**PS:Please check out my video on youtube. Type "imitations Storm Hawks" into the search box. I use the same pen name. Please watch and comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Finding 'Mom'

_Cycloniss's POV_

"Now since Piper doesn't have a map of the inside, _I'll _lead Aerrow and I inside, to the office for the files, and out."

A-"How are you going to get us inside if you can't use your 'status power'?" I gave him a meaningful look. _These sorts of things, personal/private affairs, stay within the family__…_I thought.

"This stays between you and me." I got out of my seat, even though there was a substantial amount of food on left on my plate. I hardly ever ate because I hated eating with Grandmother; this time it was because I didn't feel comfortable in this unfamiliar atmosphere.

I waited for him, leaning on my skyride.

"It's rude to make someone wait."

"It's rude to walk away from the table." he countered. I froze.

_"Cycloniss! It is rude to leave the table before your host does!"_

_"But I want to play-"_

_"But nothing! No exceptions!" Momma pleaded for me as she always did whenever I got in trouble. Grandmother was the punisher and she was never lenient. Not even to family._

_"Please Master, she's just a child, don't-"_

_"Do not tell me what to do Lina. You may be married to my son and the mother of the next Empress but you are far beneath me!"_

_"Try to reserve play time for…a time other than when you're with Grandma okay?" I simply nodded, dreadfully sorry for getting Momma in trouble._

_"Aw, come here sweetie…listen to me, never lose your ability to have compassion for others, sympathy,"_

_"But those are silly things momma, Grandmother says so." she looked at me anxiously._

_"No they're not, and those who think so or seem mean are just people who need it the most. Do you understand sweetie?"_

_"I think so?" she looked at me like she desperately wanted me to understand at that moment. Were she my grandmother I would have just said yes._

_"Like your father, he's a very kind man isn't he?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Just like him." she said as she smoothed down my hair._

_"And you?"_

_"…yes, but stronger. "_

I didn't understand then but as I grew older I realized things; the feeling I had when I heard and saw Grandmother belittle my mother and witnessed my mother's inability to stand up to herself, I found it's name:

Pathetic.

She wasn't able to stand up for herself and neither was I; later on, unable to protect herself from the sky knights who killed her, and my inability to protect _them._ My father died as well even though he was the best fighter in all of Atmos. But I wasn't stupid, I didn't have the political power do a thing…grandmother did.

Grandmother didn't do a thing.

I shook the memory off and accelerated to catch up to him. I pressed to pass him and he competed with me until we got close to the smelter.

"We'll go on foot from here." I hurried to the nearest bushes. _Down graded to this-_

"I don't keep secrets from my family," he said; I looked over the bushes to look for cyclonians patrolling the perimeter.

"That's nice." I took a beat. "Listen, I understand and I respect that but…it's your decision; if you think it's best then it's your call. They're _your _family after all, you know best."

"Thanks…Cycloniss…?"

"Sure. Let's move!" I ran to the fall, Aerrow right behind me.

"Boost me up. We'll get in through that air vent." I used his hands to get onto his shoulders.

"Hurry up!"

"Hold on, I'm short!" I rolled onto my heels.

"Oh geez!"

"Shh, quiet!"

I unscrewed the to screws on the bottom corners then forced it off all the way with my own strength because I couldn't reach the top corners. I lifted myself in and crawled into the first intersection to do a u-turn and crawl back into position to lift him. He was looking around for the patrol.

"Thought I abandoned you? Come on, you're my only brother after all." I pulled him up and crawled backwards until there was an exit between us.

"The office is right under us?"

"Of course not, it's in the center; with two rings of traffic around it, at least one person will catch the intruder." I jimmy the grate and pull it in, saving it for later. It was in moments like this that I hated my height, or lack of it.

"Will you hold on to my ankles? Floor's too…far from here."

"Uh…sure, yeah."

"Okay." I rolled onto my back, slipped in until I could brace myself with my hands at arms length.

"Hey, you know, maybe this is a good thing. It is a good thing." he suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're building trust. I got'cha." I felt him secure me.

"Don't…don't drop me until I give the go." I slipped farther down until my knees became hooks.

"Go." I dangled like a ladder until I pull my feet down.

"Okay, now…" I held my hands up.

"You know how the trapeeze artists in Terra Neon hold on to their partners hands?"

"You've been to Terra Neon?"

"No, back to the point. Hold yourself up on my hands." He did the same thing I did ended up facing me.

"Good." "Good."

* * *

The door slid close behind us.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Get past the two rings and hope the office…isn't...hard to find…"

"You don't know where it is exactly," he pressed.

"I did say they were all different right?!"

"Well we can't stay here for long. I'll admit, there are a lot of cyclonians here-wha-?!" I quickly forced him into a nearby locker. Outside the door passed a pair of workers.

_It's amazing how unaware they are..._

"We won't speak of this, ever." I told him. Our bodies were pressed against each other, my breasts tocuhed his, and we had to turn our faces away otherwise…our lips would touch.

"They're gone."

"So back to figuring out…I have an idea…" he opened up more lockers and tossed me a uniform. I tilted my head. With a smile he backed into a locker shut the door.

"Ugh…" I went into one and changed too.

* * *

"If it's this easy to fool the workers Im gonna-"

* * *

In no time at all and zero trouble we were in the office.

"No hard feelings right?"

"No." I filtered through the files of the working prisoners, natives of Gale, to find the women's section and then looked for file with my mother's first name.

"Look for the registration book for land ownership while I..."

"Got it." "I'm done too. Now that we have 'camoflauge' we walk out through the back doors."

**AN:This is a really long one, I hope you like it. I was going to break it up but it's Cycloniss' time to shine and that flashback was a spontaneous bout of inspiration. REVIEW!**

**Jan.17th**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-Bonding

_Aerrow's POV_

"Argh…!" Cycloniss quickly took off the Cyclonian uniform as soon as we got into the bushes.

"hm-hm, what's got you so worked up?" I laughed.

"mrgh! Wearing sweaty used clothes is what! Come on, let's go." still chuckling I followed her back to the Condor.

* * *

_Cycloniss' POV_

Everyone stepped back as I dropped the book and file onto the table to skim through myself.

"_LinaLinaLinaLina_…"

Aerrow-"What are you saying?"

"Lina, my mother's name." I flipped to the L section in the book and opened the file.

"Missing person report?!" It was at the top of the page in black, bold, capital letters.

A-"What?!"

_Lina Wren, daughter of Wren Senior born and raised in Gale. Missing persons report filed after the Cyclinian invasion. Dissappearance: Before the invasion…_

"She wasn't missing, she was married to my dad…" Aerrow took it from me to look for himself and I went back to flipping to the page of mother's property. There was a red X on the sketch of it.

"It's…it was destroyed!"

A-"What?!…Tis…this is _your_ fault!"

"How is it _my_ fault?!"

"Cyclonia is what destroyed my mother's home! We could have found relatives!"

"It was my Grandmother!" _I hated it, I hated being blamed!_

Everyone looked at me almost as if they were afraid.

"…it was my grandmother. _She_ ordered the attack; If I were empress then, if I _knew_ _then_…! Aerrow…I'm not like my Grandmother. She's dead and I've taken her place I-I don't know what I'm going to do but it isn't my fault!" Aerrow came and embraced me.

"I don't want this…I don't want to be hated…I was never wanted…" I whispered.

"**I** want you. I want my sister and my family back together." tears streamed down my face as he tightened his arms.

"It was Sky Knights who killed them-"

"But it wasn't us, you don't have to fight us. We'll find them and find out what happened. I promise." I clutched him.

"Big brother!"

"Baby sister…"

Piper-"Hey! Not all hope is lost! There's stlll Wren Senior to find!"

A-"Huh…?"

P-"Wren must be her father-your grandfather!"

"I-I didn't think to look for anyone else, I don't…"

Finn-"Then let's start looking, duh!"

"You guys will do that for me?"

Stork-"Is there anyone else talking…? Is there, because if there is then you're being overtaken by mind worms…!"

A-"We'll ride our skyrides and see if we see something but we risk getting caught by the cyclonian territory airspace radar,"

"There's a way; take out the the timepulse receptor. The radar was made to detect other aircraft by searching for anything that the timepulse is being reverbrated off of."

P-"Just take out the thing shaped like a pizza with googly eyes."

* * *

We flew in alpha formation, like an A, like the V geese fly in so we were spread out but we could see each other otherwise we would crash. The importance of the timepulse is that it kept us aware of other aircraft.

Finn-"So what are we looking for?"

"Anything." Finn was still confused, Junko only shrugged while the rest of us looked for anything livable.

A-"Cy, where's Piper?"

"Wasn't she behind you?" I looked behind me.

"Weren't Finn and Junko…" Our eyes met and we dove to the Terra.

A-"Piper! Piper! Finn! Junko?!"

"Wren?!"

"Over here! Get us out!"

P-"Finn! Your butt is in my face!" They were in nets, hanging from a tree, the edge of the Terra, and a crate.

"'old it right zerr!" we turned cautiously. It a tall spindly girl with green eyes, brown hair and a german accent. A native of Gale.

"R you…? Zycloniz!" Aerrow ran in front of me.

A-"Woah woah woah! We come in peace!"

Wren-"Stay strong, we got you now Zyclonian zu-ine!"

"Zat iz Zycloniz iz'nt it?!"

A-"We're looking for Wren!" the two Galeans looked at each other.

"Who wants to know…?"

"We-I found relatives of yours. Lina was my mother. Our mother."

**AN:Feb.1rst Review! Still good?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-Bonding/Crushes/Bonding

Dark Ace's POV

_No I'm not a pedophile, I'm not if it's truly love...she isn't like other children her age, though perhaps she appears that way-no I'm not thinking of her in any other way but respect! uh..._

I clutch my hair in my fists, almost ripping them out clumps in frustration.

_This is why I'm irritated all the time, this woman is driving nuts! Neah! (typical DA grunt)  
_

_She's a woman, and the best possible at that, in every imaginable way: intelligent, strong, quick, a strong fighter if I've been observing her closely in our training sessions, and I have. Beautiful._

I walk into the throne room, in the best mood I could possibly be because it hasn't been ruined yet. I found the little princess missing. Absolutely perplexed I took the one step out of the room and took off running to the Talon's Wing, past the male cyclonian and the the female with purple hair.

* * *

Starling

"First Cycloniss then the Dark Ace...what is going on?" _Things have changed since the sudden death of Anarchis...should I follow?_

* * *

_Dark Ace.  
_

Upon entering the shared living space living room, dinette, and kitchen) Snipe was in his usual place; on the couch, TV running and half smushed sandwich in that exact moment Ravess came out of the bathroom in a fluffy red robe, her fuscia colored hair in a towel.

"D-Dark Ace! I-I didn't know you were here!" she stuttered. She hurriedly pulled off the towel on her head and checked that she was covered. For her sake I looked away.

"Were any of you given orders by her highness?"

"Jealous?" Sniped asked boisterously. He was referring to the fact that I was and had to travel for three days where as he and his sister were comfortably at home.

"No, I'm not on my ass all day."

"_I_ wasn't on my ass all day, I was-I was-!" She was now in her uniform, hair up in the odd way that she liked. Strangely familiar to me.

"If you weren't then I'll be on my way. That's all I cared to know."

"I'll come with you!"

"That will not be necessary." I couldn't have her as a shadow on my quest for the princess. After I closed the dorr I hear,

"Haha! you're not necessary-!OW!"

"That was not what he said!"

* * *

_Cycloniss's POV  
_

"Who wants to know…?" Wren asked suspiciously.

"We-I found relatives of yours. Lina was my mother. Our mother." The stout, overly-energetic and not arthritis-ridden senior looked between us. His face paled, eyes widened and his mouth seemed to be frozen in a 0 form.

"...Lina...? Mama?! what iz goin on?! Grandpapa?!" I felt a blow to my and was at a loss for words. Such was not the same for my...brother...

"What did you say?!"

Finally someone pushed the defrost button on him. _Damn it, Finn's humor has rubbed off on me in the short time I spent with them. Perhaps it's contagious, it is close quarters-_

"Oi vey..." he grumbled.

"You two should follow us to Zee house. Who are they?"

Aerrow-"They're my friends."

"Oh...Son, if you allow them to come, they may not be your friends anymore," he said gravely.

Piper-"We can stay behind, let you catch up-"

"They're my family too." He sighed heavily.

"Follow me." Aerrow and I stayed close on his heels, the thin girl walked closely at my side. I turned to face her, give her a sarcastic remark, but up close I could now see her green eyes and sharply turned away.

_For the sake of my sanity...please...no more..._

But I didn't feel any hope.

**AN: Whooo! I hope you guys loved it and are still following this story!  
**

**ARE YOU A FAN OF STORM HAWKS? if so they I'm inviting you to take part in a podcast I'm hosting on youtube. The topic? 'F-Shipping not clear on the show'! where we talk about pairings, the pairings we ship and why. because it isn't 'F-Shipping not clear on the show' who's dating who.**

**its via skype but you can opt to sending me a message which pairing you ship and why.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven-

Dark Ace's POV

Ravess and Snipe offered zero information on my missing Empress-I meant the Empress. I decided to look in the log, where every Destroyer has to be signed out, to find out if she left in one.

_But then again she could have taken her Switchblade and flown on her own__…_I looked around and snatched a worker from their path. For an 'odd' reason all of the workers knew where the master went.

"You. Where has her highness' skyride gone too?!"

"Uh uh! I-I heard she took her ride and she was seen in Nimbus!"

"Nimbus?"

"Yes Sir!" I let him go and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

_What in the Wastelands would she be doing in Nimbus?! _I thought as I mounted my ride.

* * *

Cycloniss' POV

"Oi…" Wren sighed as he sat on the upcycled sofa. It had patches and a puff of dust exploded from the side as he sat down. Dove went into the kitchen and came back with a tray made of pieces of metal welded together that held cups and a pitcher. Meanwhile Aerrow, Piper and Finn made themselves comfortable on the opposite sofa. Junko being too big remained standing and I couldn't see a single clean, sturdy place to sit so I stood close by.

"You say my Mama was also your Mama. What proof do you've?" Dove asked with a slight hostile undertone.

"Dove, your mother…she indeed had another child. Aerrow." Dove jerked back and looked at Aerrow who responded nervously.

"uh-but you said 'child' not the plural 'children'…."

"Because…I never knew 'er 'aving another child…" All three looked up at me. Dove had my mother's hair and Wren's gray eyes, Aerrow had her eyes and her mrderer's hair, the shade of blood when it just spilled out of the wound. I had her hair and my father's heterochromia purple eyes. In this very simple way of life these people lived in I certainly didn't belong. And they didn't belong in my world either.

"My mother is indeed Lina. Aeerrow's father was Lightning Strike, _who_ is yours?"

"…I don't kno' I never met 'im…" Dove admitted sadly. With my arms crossed and relying on one leg I 'hmph'.

"Don't be so insensitive Cycloniss!"

"It's **Master** Cycloniss Storm Hawk!" I yelled at Piper.

"Woa woa woa!" Wren stood up before it got physical.

"What is more important is, what on Atmos happened to my only daughter?!"

* * *

Dark Ace's POV

Everyone pretended to be working hard when they were obviously working at their own pace before they saw me. Commander, what was it, Chicken feather? A man with a scar from the last war ran to me. I moved to the side so he did not crash into me and grimaced.

"Sir, on mission are you? Master Cycloniss has not returned-"

"Where did she go?!"

"uh! I don't kn-" I walked away.

_My one responsibility-she couldn't have possibly__…_I thought, thinking that when Anarchis died she found out what the late empress had hid from her, and made me swear to remain hidden from her.

* * *

Back to Cy-

"I am the only one who could tell you. Sky Knights killed her. She was an untrained-she wasn't a soldier, ishe was my mom!" I gritted.

"It happened during the last war; she wasn't in the tower, she must have died with Lightning Strike while my father was in Nimbus saving you." I said more calmly.

"I didn't mean that in a mean way." I assured Aerrow. To be honest I didn't hate him as much as before. As much.

"oh!" Wren exclaimed despairingly. Dove, with a fallen face, put a hand on Wren's shoulder. I felt awkward stading in a room full of people who felt sorry.

"So," I cleared my throat.

"Y-you're my grandfather?"

"yes…only one good thing came of the Great War, it brought my grandchildren and new friends together." Everyone looked at each other.

"But I will never call Dove 'big sister'."

**AN: Still like?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

Dark Ace's POV

I wasted no time and Immediately went to the orphanage that Sky Knight's spawn grew up in. There's destruction everywhere and I know Cycloniss was here. I smile proudly. Together we can turn this world inside out.

Everyone runs away silently, the ones inside the orphanage have no idea I'm here.

"Oh dear…" The woman at the counter says.

"Clearly Master Cycloniss was here. What I want to know is, where did she go?"

"I-I don't know; she- I mean her majesty and the Storm Hawks-"

"The Storm Hawks?!"

"Ah-yes! They were over looking at an old photo album. I don't know what they were talking…." Her voice suddenly fades away.

_Since Aerrow and Lark have found each other, why wouldn't Dove join the reunion?_ I leave the damned place and head towards Gale.

* * *

Aerrow's POV

"Dove, or Wren, if you don't mind me asking: who is your father, Dove's father?" Wren sighs heavily.

"I…don't think I will tell you."

"…Why not?"

"Papa, I believe it iz time I knew myself."

"Dove didn't know this entire time." I scoff. We all turn to see an amused smile on her face.

"It_ iz_ time '_Papa'_ to find out why my mother had sex with a S_ky Knight_, why she went around sleeping with a different man on every Terra!"

"You take that back! I don't why she 'ad so many kids, I don't know why she left me to raise one when I clearly failed to raise her!" We were all stunned.

"I did my best with 'er after 'er mother died. I didn't 'ave the 'eart to tell her not to follow 'ers and fall in love."

"And she couldn't just pick one?!" Cycloniss jabbed.

"Cycloniss, stop!"

"No I will not stop; there could be more! Who is her father?!"

"I am." Shocked faces all around. We were facing the door so we saw who it was but Cycloniss knew by the sound of her voice. She was more shocked than the rest of us; she turned slowly.

"Dark Ace…"

* * *

Cycloniss' POV

"Hey, Pretty Birdy…" He said. When I was little…..

"What are you looking at kid." He came from behind me. I was standing at the edge of Cyclonia, the Wastelands below and the dark red sky above.

"The birdies." He looks up.

"There are no birds kid-"

"Exactly there aren't, not here; there isn't anything good here, not anymore and now Grandma hates me more making me work so hard a-and study and memorize things, not play with crystals, _use_ them! Mommy always stole me away so I play but she's gone and so is play!" I wailed.

"…." He doesn't say anything, it looks like he can't though he wants to. I hang my head and cry like a baby. Where the water from my eyes fall onto, the drak brown ground turns black. _Everything is black..._

He kneels to match my height and hesitates to lay a hand on my shoulder. I see it hovering near me, his face like he's hurt like when I fell and scraped my knee. Missing my mommy and no being able to cry in her arms because she's gone but he's he with open arms I jump into them. He's big; my hands, arms wrapped around him, don't meet.

"Oh…Pretty Birdy…I'll take you to see them, I promise…" He said gruffly….

And ever since then he's called me Pretty Birdy but never near a cyclonian of Anarchis.

"Wha…"

"I'm sorry you found out like this, it was a long time-"

"No, no! You can't do this to me too!" He grabs my arms but I struggle against him."

"Please listen to me! I was in love with your mother and she had Dove but then through me she met Lightning Strike and stopped loving me-ngh-I couldn't forgive so I agreed to join the Storm Hawks so I could kill him and I did!" He rushed out. I muster all of my strength and manage to push him a few feet away.

"No...say it izn't so!" Dove cries hysterically.

"My father's murderer is my step-father?!" Aerrow looks like he's going to vomit.

"Birdy-" I blast him through a wall with my power and run out the open door. _I don't to __look him or him or-_

**AN: Still like?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-

Dark Ace's POV

"Don't!"

"I have to go after her!" I yell at the blue haired girl. I look down and see she- I let her stop me by grabbing my arm. I yank myself free.

"She needs time." I give her a hard look.

"Who the hell are you." And run after Lark to try to salvage whatever is left.

* * *

Cycloniss' POV

_How….how could he do this to me...?_

He did take me to see the birdies, just like he promised. It was at an uncharted Terra. We never gave it a name because we didn't want it to be known. That first day he brought toys: a frisbee, a ball to kick around and another to play catch with. It was where I felt safe, being away from Cyclonia, from memory triggers. I was able to talk about what went on in my head, what I was feeling, the stress I had from not meeting my grandmother's standards when she trained me in physical combat, crystals, and history, military strategy. Being seven years ol didn't matter to her.

After a while my emotional pain faded away and I was able to focus on what I had to do. What I had to become. Dark Ace eased that pain. Now when we went there it was to give me a break from working so hard. I would lay my head on his lap and he would stroke my hair. I was at peace. But...

As I got older, the less easier it was to steal me away. Grandmother cranked down my personal hours down to zero and I was working all hours of the day. What made it better was Dark Ace convincing her to let him be my combat instructor. He's killed before and so he was good.

It bothered me that grandmother was proud of killing. My parents were killed and it felt horrible to lose them; I couldn't kill someone. But I would't have minded killing those who killed my parents. I asked Dark Ace about it to make sense of it…..

"Why did you do it? You were a membe of their squadron, you fought along side them-"

"We weren't friends if that's what your thinking. I did it all to get them to trust me so I could be close enough to kill them."

"But…why?"

"The same reason you want to kill your parents' murderers."

"They killed someone you love?"

"Stole. It was easy. Power. So I got power. I joined Cyclonia." I looked away, trying to make sense of his answer.

"You were the only good thing that came out of that bad time in my life. I'm here because of you now." He gave me a smile. At first he didn't smile or talk to me at all, when he joined us as a Talon. After the day I cried in his arms he gradually got closer to me. Opened up and trusted me. I returned his smile.

Things got a little complicated after puberty when I was eleven. Mom would have taught me about that stuff but she wasn't here. Grandmother said to ignore it but I couldn't. It was awkward bringing the topic up to Dark Ace but he was a gentleman about it. Awkward but he did his best to explain it to me. But that wasn't what I meant about 'complicated'. We couldn't hug much because my breasts started growing. The 'bumps' weren't in-your-face like but you could tell. I wasn't a child anymore. Dark Ace noticed and I notice when I caught him taking his shirt off when I went into the Talon wing one day.

_I understand now…Mom left him for Lightning Strike because of the power he possessed. His signature Sky Knight move, being the leader of his own squadron…Lightning Strike stole her from him. And he might have stole him from me-Gah! What am I thinking?!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-

Cycloniss' POV

_I understand now…Mom left him for Lightning Strike because of the power he possessed. His signature Sky Knight move, being the leader of his own squadron…Lightning Strike stole her from him. And he might have stole him from me-Gah! What am I thinking?!_

_Lightning Strike stealing Dark Ace's heart and mind from me, inducing the DA's quest for revenge-wait…could he-?!_

"Lark!" I turned to the voice. I was looking down at the Wasteland which reminded me of…'home', was it?

"Did you kill my parents. I said, 'did you kill my parents'?!" He kept huffing, he must have sprinted from the other side of the terra.

"I..I didn't." I sguinted at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I would never lie to you. I could never lie to you, not to you." He came towards me and I stepped back.

"_Lark_!" He grasped my arms.

"I _love_ you…Lark, your parents were gone before I came to Cyclonia back then. I _promise_." His eyes burrowed into mine, stressing that he meant it.

"But…"

_Dark Ace is old enough to be my father._

"Don't…don't you...love me too?"

"…uh…"

* * *

Aerrow's POV

"Should..should I go after her?" Piper shakes her head.

"I hope _I_ never find my family." We both turned to Finn.

"..What?" He says innocently. We shake our heads.

"Zo what 'appens now? I don't think I can live knowing my father iz a menace." Dove says.

"…stop Cyclonia. It's still our enemy right?"

"But Aerrow, stopping Cyclonia means stopping Cycloniss-er-Lark."

* * *

Cycloniss' POV

"…uh…I can't figure that out right now. I don't know how to handle this-I have two siblings, one is a Sky Knight, son of the leader of the disbanded Squadron alliance, and the other is the daughter of the Reziztaunce leader. I don't know who my mother is or her origin, I don't know who _I_ am anymore-"

"You are Lark, you love birds, crystals; you couldn't hurt a fly…" I shook my head.

"I am the new Cycloniss, empress of Cyclonia. I rule fifteen terras, I'm the commander of an army of five-hundred…"

"Do you want to continue the war?"

"…I have to find those who muredered my parents and kill them."

"I can take you away from here…" He nods to his Switchblade elite he landed nearby. I nod enthusiastically.

* * *

Aerrow's POV

"Hey! Cycloniss took off!" Finn yells from the hole in the wall.

"What?"

"I saw her, she's gone and so's the Dark Ace!"

_Is she going back to Cyclonia to plan an __attack?_

"What an awful zituasion…my grandchildren, enemies in a war over Atmos…" Wren groans.

"We won't need to attack unless Cycloniss-er, Lark, continues her grandmother's attacks."

"And if she does?" Asks Dove.

"Then we'll stop her. Is the Resistance going to join the fight?" I ask Wren.

"We would 'ave no choice." He pushes himself off of the couch and spits into his hand before shaking mine. I squirmed in my skin from the odd feeling in my palm.

"So will the Storm Hawks."

**Pwease review? yes? ok.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-

_Cycloniss' POV_

"I can take you away from here…" Dark Aces nods to his Switchblade parked a few feet away. I nod enthusiastically. He takes my hand firmly and takes me to it. I hope at the back and we take off.

* * *

_Aerow's POV_

"I…uh guys? I think, actually, Cycloniss just took off." I rush to the hole in wall and managed to catch the red vehicle take off from the Terra.

"She left without saying goodbye…" I found myself saying.

"I wonder what they talked about." Piper wonders.

"What do I do?" I ask her. She was the smartest of us all. I came to her when I had no idea what step to take next.

"I…I think we should take this to the Sky Knight Council. This is too big for us to handle-"

"We can't, everyone will think we're no longer trust worthy and-and I promised Lark I would keep it a secret!"

"If she is our enemy then it doesn't matter!" I knew she was right, I knew if it came to it-

"We don't do anything until _she_ does!" -I was still a Sky Knight.

* * *

Cycloniss' POV

It was a bumpy landing on the nearest abandoned terra. Thousands of years ago all of Atmos was one land until some areas collapsed like sink holes. The fire from the Wastelands dissolved the earth that broke and fell so the river of magma rose. And now Atomos is what it was today. It was made of a thousand Terras and a few speckles of very tiny ones, too small of inhabitation. I think I'm the only one willing to live on one, with Dark Ace by my side.

I let myself fall to the ground, flat on my back, looking straight up in the sky. Dark Ace laid down next to me more gracefully than I did. I took a deep breath.

"I'm just going to forget everything for a while…" I sighed. I remained that way, breathing in and out the clear, clean, crisp air as brids flew across the sky and let my mind clear.

Who am I…?

What am I…?

What do I do…?

"Oi! It's Cycloniss!" It was faint but I heard. I possibly heard wrong but I heard it. Dark Ace and I jumped to our feet and looked for the source.

"Up there!" He said. There were three skyrides all bearing the Red Eagles emblem.

"It's only her and the Dark Ace, we out number them!"

"Heah!"

"Lark let's go!" He takes my elbow while in the process of taking out his sword and ruunning us to the Switchblade but I pull back.

"No! If I they'll win, I have to shoot them down." He stared at me silently, still anxious to run.

"_I'll_ do it-"

"No. They're attacking us because of me and I haven't done anything. I'll _give_ them domething to fight about."

I am someone with knowledge of how to destroy the world.

I am the person who could destroy the world.

I will destroy the world.

**For Anony Mouse. School sucks but it isn't long now!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-

_Aerrow's POV_

That day Cycloniss diappeared, then reappeared in a series of attacks by her Talons ans squadrons of Cyclonians. Before the first attack I wanted to go to Cyclonia to figure out what she was thinking but I couldn't bring myself to do it after the first attack. I no longer thought of it as the attacks continued.

_Cycloniss' POV_

So I found out I still had family, it didn't change that Sky Knights, especially the Storm Hawks, were the enemies of Cyclonia. And that I was the empress. I had an Empire to maintain and a reputation to mend. I had to steal back all the liberated territories!

I can't help but look back to my few days out of the tower as I continue to sift through the papers and books in the office where I would manage Cyclonia.

_Princess Peregrine's POV_

So I'm reading through every document and book and records to learn everything about my kingdom and start to feel really down. Not only am I learning a lot about my Terra but I'm also learning that I didn't know anything about it all. It was bad enough I didn't know anything about myself.

I was the Princess of Klockstoppia ever since I could remember. And an orphan. Klockstoppia was attacked long ago and my parents just, disappeared. I've asked if I had siblings, Aunts or Uncles but nothing, no one. And so I was raised by the maids and disciplined by the Regent.

But now that I'm older and can excercise my power as Princess I had decided to look for myself. I just didn't know where to begin.

"Huh?" Tired from working all day, the book I pulled out slipped through my fingers. It fell paper side and an envelope fluttered out and fell beside it.

"My dearest daughters-" _Daughters?!_

"If you are reading this it means that we are dead and you two have had to assume your roles as Princesses of Klockstoppia. Work together, you can do anything. We support you and are behind you one hundred percent of the way no matter what you decided. Oh, and don't forget to wear different color dresses so you and your twin sister can be distinguished, With infinite love forever, Mommy and Daddy."

_Twin sister?!_

_Aerrow's POV_

We crash onto Terra Rex after fighting the Dark Ace who stole the Phoenix crystal.

"It's the Rex Guardians!" Piper exclaimed. She was a really big fan.

"Dude, that guy over looks just like me only older?" Finn whispered to Junko. Aerrow heard and notices but focuses.

"Can we get that crystal back? We were almost fried till crispy."

"Then you're obviously not fit to possess it." Harrier remarks all snooty. I grimace at his attitude.

"Hey-"

"We'll duel you for it according to the Code."

"What?"

"What, Code?" Harrier laughs then stops.

"Oh, you're serious…"

The Storm Hawks are invited to stay the night for the duel tomorrow and have dinner at their Dorm. The Rex Guardians actually had a dorm, a place to live on their home Terra. As they wait to be called, the other Storm Hawks are waiting patiently whereas Finn is shadowing the sharpshooter of the Rex Guardidans.

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-Finding Family

_Finn's POV_

"Hey!" I shouted. Charlie, the marksman of the Rex Guardians, turned. I overlooked the look on his face.

"I've been looking all over for you! I was wondering if you'd like to shoot some targets."

"…"

"Come on, you arent' busy and a little competition before tomorrow will be fun."

"All right."

* * *

"So how'd you get into the RexGuardians?" I asked, aiming at a target.

"I went to the Elders and asked to try out."

"…and?" I pressed.

"I got it."

"Well," I racked my brain for a way to ask.

"How did you train, how did you learn to shoot?"

"My Dad is a hunter. I learned by watching him; I was a natural. After that I did some of the shooting and he tested me. Everytime it got a little harder and he then had to find more creative ways to test me. So I was perfect; of course I got it." I tried to imagine what it was like but…I couldn't.

"…where's your Dad?"

"He's at home, I visit now and then." He said, raising his cross bow.

"You two look alike; standing side by side with both of your cross bows up, I thought I was seeing double." Piper said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just observing." They looked at Piper, not getting it. And she laughs.

"You both make the same faces, maybe you're related." she jokes. Finn grins, already knowing that but Charlie turns to him, analyzing his face.

"What about you, any parents?" He asks.

"Obviously, I just don't know them. I'm an orphan." He tells him but not sad or angry. Finn's simple, his friends are enough for him. His guitar and Junko…he literally never thought of his origin's.

"…I'm adopted." Charlie admits.

"…oh." Finn says.

"And I had a little brother." Charlie shoots a bull's eye.

"Had."

"He's gone, dead or alive he's still gone."

"…what Terra were you from?"

* * *

_Princess Peregrine's POV_

"Regent!" I shouted. I ran down the hall to the office. Momma and Papa would be there taking care of Klockstoppia before…  
They were assassinated on a parade; I was, or we were, just a baby, babies, so we were left behind in the castle. A bomb, a mash-up of an energizer and explosive crystal I suspect, was tossed into their roofless transport. The murderer was never found and crystals were banned since then.

"Yes Princess Peregrine,"

"…" I didn't know how to begin but-

"Princess, whatever you want you can have but don't dilly dally; I have a lot of work to do." He said, still signning papers. I don't what those papers say or what he was signning.

"Where's my sister."

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-

Previously on _What a Wonderful Life_...

Anarchis passed away making Lark the new Empress of Cyclonia. With the late Empess dead, Lark had to name herself, choosing the name Cycloniss. While cleaning out everything that belonged to her grandmother she comes across her mother's diary, her father's log (Crowe) and notes sent by an informant Anarchis had follow Crowe around. Finding it odd her father spent a lot of time in Nimbus, more specifically an orphanage, and her gran had him followed, she goes to Nimbus and finds out Crowe had left a child there.

Meanwhile, Aerrow and the gang found the Condor and we're settling in when Finn found a photo of the old Storm Hawks. Looking at it they realized Aerrow's mother must have had green eyes, like the ones he inherited. After registering as a Sky knight, Aerrow decideds to find out what happened that he was seperated from his parents. Nimbus being Lightning Strike's origin, the Storm Hawks head there, finding Cycloniss under the cover of a chroma crystal.

After a rumble tumble they realize they share the same mother and agree to go to Gale together to find out why their mother bore an atmosia/cyclonian child. They find Wren and his grandaughter Dove and that Dove is their older sibling. When Cycloniss asked who her father was, Dark Ace entered stating it was him. Cycloniss learns that the Dark Ace kill Lightning Strike for stealing Lina from him, his revenge leading Cycloniss to ask if he killed Lina and her father Crowe which he denies. He confesses he loves her and Cycloniss claims it is something she can't think of at the moment. Dark Ace takes her away from the drama, to a small terra where they are attacked by the Red Eagles. After that unwarranted attack, Cycloniss decides to no longer have mercy.

In the meantime, Aerrow and Wren as leaders decide if Cycloniss continued the attacks on behalf of Anarchis and thier agenda, they will put a stop to her regardless of their relation. Cycloniss unleashes a series of attacks and as promised the Storm Hawks do their jobs, to protect the terras and prove they deserve to be a registered squadron. After battling Dark Ace for the Phoenix Crystal, the Storm Hawks crash land in Terra Rex.

Right now Finn is trying to find more about Charlie, humoring that they may be brothers and Peregrine was introduced to this drama when she found a letter left by her assassinated parents that revealed she had a sister.

* * *

Peregrine's POV

"Where's my sister." I asked the regent. He looked up from what he was writing, mouth hanging slightly open, looking like he was seeing a ghost.

"Wha…"

"Where is she, what's her name?!"

"Well, that is-"

"What happened?!"

"How did you find out about that?" He asked, more in control of himself.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" The man sighed tiredly, came around the table and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"When your parents were assassinated, you were both here but Piperia was in the nursery and you were playing with the maids in the courtyard. Someone came in through the window and took her. I don't know where she is and I don't know who that person was. We couldn't catch him; he didn't leave a trace so we couldn't find him." He said calmly.

"We didn't tell you or anyone that there were two princesses because I didn't want others to come for you."

"Did you look for her?"

"Of course not-" I turned and ran out of the room. _I will find her_!

* * *

Finn's POV

"What terra are you from?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, I never asked where I was; I just kept moving around. Probably a bad idea." I laughed. "You?"

"Rex." He responded like it should have been obvious.

"Oh. Say, you think I have a shot with Amelia?"

"No." but then he nodded to something behind me. I turned and saw Amelia following closely behind Harrier.

"That guy?!" Charlie just kept shooting.

"Oh well."

They continued shooting targets, getting along well, and leaving Charlie to wonder if his brother was alive and if they would be a little like this.

* * *

Cycloniss's POV

I held the reports of the damages caused by the Storm Hawks, and other run-in's the cyclonians had. I wasn't completely mad, I just couldn't help but think it was my brother who was doing it. In a strange way, it felt like a sibling quarrel. But then it wasn't. One day we will face off, he would be trying to kill me for the good of Atmos and I will be trying to kill him in order to be able to live.

"Your highness,"

"Yes Dark Ace," Still feeling far away, dreaming of my family.

"The Timepulse has been stopped." But hearing him say that stole my dream.

"...Alright."

"Is everything alright pretty bird?"

"Just make sure I'm always informed on the status of Glockenchime. It's only a matter of time before the Storm Hawks find out and go save it."

"Should I send more troops there to keep that from happening?"

"Ravess and Snipe will take care of that."

"Master…though it's been three weeks since Gale and your decision to continue Anarchis's plans, and you have been taking steps to retaking Atmos-"

"I'm not Anarchis. I believe it would be detrimental if I cause a lot of damage and…deaths. There will be uprisings."

"But it would be faster if your attacks were onslaughts, the next generation won't have to do a thing."

"I know that. I don't want to pass this task on either. Just…get out." He sighed and walked out. I believed we were both right. But I had gotten attached to my only brother. I was angry that I inherited the hate my granmother and past Masters earned, it wasn't fair, but the anger wore off and now I felt like I started digging my grave and I was almost done with it.

**Hey you guys, I've planned out what I'm going to make happen. If you think it's best to just get the outline, let me know, I agree this has been going on for a long time, but because it's a great practice I'm going to continue to get to know and get comfortable with this type of writing. So let me know what you want and I'll act accordingly, thanks.**


	19. THE END

_I want you guys to know what I was trying to do, I would like feedback on how the story flowed. Books with altering POV's are rare, and I never read Game of Thrones so I don't have any prior knowledge of this format._

* * *

**Part One: Age of Losers**

Twenty years ago Ace and Lina met on Terra Gale. Ace was just a poor farmer and Lina was a gentle soul admist the war, that he knew of and that was all that mattered. She had Dove out of wedlock and having another mouth to feed while nothing grew was stressful. When Lightning Strike appeared, it was as if her prayers were answered. The kind, strong man gave what he could to her and she was able to take care of her family.

She tanked him and his friends by cooking for them and doing them favors. He told her stories about the other terras that she's never known of or visited. She wanted to so much be part of the bigger world. When the opportunity arrived she took it, leaving behind Ace, her daughter and father Wren believing Ace would look after their daughter.

Ace heard and plotted his revenge, to punish Lightning Strike for taking her from him and revenge on his luck. He would become he most powerful man in the world no matter what he had to do.

Being with Lightning Strike she found out he had a son mothered by the well reknowned Starling of the Interceptors and she did not care. She and Starling became great close friends. Lightning Strike had left to organize an attack invloving all of the Sky Knight squadrons but before the Interceptors could leave the Raptors came, led by the Cyclonian Prince and attacked their Terra, setting it and everyone on fire.

Starling survived but she didn't know what happened to Lina and her son. There was no one else in the sky. What she didn't know was that the Prince, Crowe, took pity on her, Lina, and the baby she was shielding. He took them away with him. On their journey Crowe learned about the suffering and struggles of the Atmosians, and so when he found out Aerrow was Lightning Strike's son, he wanted to keep him safe just as he wanted Lina and the cyclonian public safe. Before going to Cyclonia, he left her on Terra Bluster. As for Starling, she couldn't handle the heartbreak and loss and decided to put all of her every into fighting Cyclonia and only focused on that.

Meanwhile, at the gathering in Terra Atmosia, everyone heard what happened on Terra Mesa and kneeled in memorium for their comrades and friends. Lightning Strike like the others believed there were no survivors, not know knowing that Starling decided to continue her duty as a Sky Kight and went undercover in the Cyclonian Tower.

At Cyclonia, Crowe continued his work and provided for Lina and her adopted son. As much as they wanted to be together, there was the issue that she wouldn't be able to marry him because she had adopted Aerrow. And even if it were legal, Aerrow would be assassinated and Crowe said he couldn't do anything that would prevent that. Everyone followed Anarchis, the then reigning Empress. Insecure of her abilities to protect him which she had none, she wouldn't survive and keep him safe on her own and she was already pregnant with his child, she took his advice and let Crowe take Aerrow to the orphanage on Terra Nimbus and they both left for Cyclonia and got married, and lived like the royals before them.

Crowe kept tabs on Aerrow for Lina's sake, unbeknownst to him he was being followed by an informant upon Anarchis's order. When she found out, she believed Lina was Aerrow's mother, having green eyes as well, which in Cyclonian law made her Lightning Strike's wife, the enemy she had been fighting for more years than she liked.

Also by Cyclonian law, Aerrow was now Crowe's adopted son, making Aerrow the heir (Cycloniss was second being the second born) and detested the idea of the next ruler being the son of Cyclonia's enemy. She ordered a soldier to murder Lina and another to murder Crowe while a fleet of Cyclonians attacked Nimbus to conquer it. Lina was tossed into the wastelands and Crowe was shot down on his way back to Cyclonia after putting Aerrow on a cargo ship leaving Nimbus during the chaos.

After the attack on Nimbus, Lightning Strike led the Atmosian Sky Knight Aliance into Cyclonian airspace to end the war once and for all. And there Ace got the revenge he worked so hard for.

* * *

After escaping Nimbus safely, Aerrow ended up in Terra Neverlandis where scrap metal was dumped, meeting the 'rodent' he named Raddar on the way, and over the course of a few months, the ones we know now as the new generation of Storm Hawks appeared one by one.

Finn was originally from Bluster until it was conquered, seperating him from his family. He had a brother named Charlie, and their parents were the strongman and crystal mage of the old Storm Hawks. When the Old Storm Hawks squadron fell, Charlie left for Terra Rex for a better life and follow in their footsteps and became the sharpshooter of the new generation of the Rex Guardians.

Finn and Charlie never met their uncle, their father's brother, who their father forgot to mention was the King of Klockstoppia, and he the 2nd in line. This brother had a wife and twin daughters, Peregrine, and Piperine. So ye who read this must be having clonflicting feelings knowing that these cousins met and didn't know about their relation.

Junko's story is that his mother sent him away for his sake when the chief of their tribe made a treaty with Cyclonia.

* * *

**Part Two: Age of Winners**

When Anarchiss died, Princess Lark ordained herself Master Cycloniss and became the Empress of Cyclonia. Whilst she moved into the rooms belonging to Anarchiss, like the throne room and Imperial office, and cleaning them out she finds her mother's diary, a log, and slivers of rolled up paper (notes sent via Raven mail). She finds out her grandmother had her father followed, and to find out why she travels to the orphanage in Nimbus he frequented.

There she finds that he had dropped off a boy, and seeing the boy's green eyes, she couldn't believe that they were related. At the same time, Aerrow and his friends found the Condor, moved in, and Finn found a photo of the old Storm Hawks from which Aerrow saw his Father for practically the first time. Wanting to find his mother he goes to Nimbus where he originated. Just after Cycloniss has seen the photo of Baby Aerrow, Aerrow walked in and a battle ensued.

In the end, they agreed to find out more about their mother and if they had any relatives left. Cycloniss knew her mother was a citizen of Terra Gale, and so they headed there. There they find Wren and Dove, and when asked who Dove's father was, Dark Ace, who has endeavored to find out why the Empress suddenly left the tower, answered it was him.

Dove was shocked of course, Wren heartbroken and disappointed, and Cycloniss couldn't believe he kept this from her, that he had a history with her mother. Growing up under Anarchis' juristiction was lonely and harsh. Dark Ace was her friend, comfort and teacher. Over time she began to see him in a different way. Knowing what she knows now she was unsure if feeling that way was right. She runs out of the home, not being able to take it and Dark Ace runs after her, explains, and confess he's felt the same. He came to love her too.

Dark Ace offers to take her away from there to be just...away and she agrees. He takes her to a small uncharted terra but the Red Eagles came across then and started to attack. She hated that it didn't matter she was yet to attack a terra, that she was seen as a monster, that the anger from past destruction by past rulers was now taken out on her. She decided she would give Atmos a real reason to hate her. She left without a goodbye to her family and planned to punish Atmos and it's people for the injustice, tired from being the victim of injustice.

Back in Gale, Aerrow and Wren, leader of the galean Resistance, agreed that despite Cycloniss being their relative if she resumed the attacks on Atmos they would set their feelings aside and fight for the Independence of Atmos.

Cycloniss did continue the attacks but with minor ones, focusing on strategy rather than brute force. She wanted to make sure Cyclonia's soldiers were still proud and strong before reintating the war. And the Storm Hawks were there to defend Atmos.

* * *

Meanwhile Peregrine, Princess of Klockstoppia, came across a letter written by her parents and finds out that she has a twin sister. When she asks the Regent who took care of State affairs for her, he calmly explained that they were attacked by Nightcrawlers. A group of them assasinated her parents, and one came to the castle to kidnap the Princess. They didn't know there was another and luckily, only Piperine was in the nursery and so she was spared. Claiming he did act to have her found, he explains Piperine was never recovered. Peregrine, bored or being alone and having no one to play with and of being holed up in the castle, has posters posted up to search for Piperine using a photo of herself but never mentioning she was of royal blood in case Piperine decided not to meet with her because of that.

At the same time, the Storm Hawks crash land into Terra Rex and meet the Rex Guardians. You know how that goes. Prior to the tournament to win the Pheonix Crystal, Finn annoys the sharpshooter of the squadron, Charlie. Finn asks him how he ended up in the Rex Guardians squadron and he tells him how his terra was conquered, lost his brther in the chaos and his parents to the war. Because Finn didn't remember much of the day he got lost, it couldn't be questioned if they were brothers but it made Charlie want to try to find his brother, dead or alive, after spending time with Finn who acted much like his brother or like a little brother in general.

After winning back the Phoenix crystal, they head to Glockenchime to restore the Timepulse. They succeed of course and at the end, the supervising timekeeper sees Piper and pulls out Peregrine's poster from behind him and asks "Is deez yooou?" They're all shocked but it was undeniable she had a twin, it couldn't be anything else. They go and Peregrine was elated to see her. Piper offers the spare room on the Condor and Peregrine goes despite the Regent's protest.

Meanwhile Cycloniss finally has the courage to read her mother's diary and finds out she isn't blood related to Aerrow at all and mulls over whether or not she should tell Aerrow. She is leaning more towards not saying anything that way she had a brother. She has also gotten farther into the pile of records from Anarchis' reign. She finds out about the deal Anarchis struck with a mere advisor from Klockstoppia. Anarchis will have the family killed so he could make himself king. But Peregrine was in the custody of maids, not killed so the Regent couldn't become King in the end. He hated he had to take care of her and pretend to be doing things for her and follow her orders. As for Piper, the Screaming Queens attacked the Nightcrawler when they saw it fly over their terra and took care of her. It was Piper's sense of adventure and fearlessness that took her to Neverlandis, to explore Atmos herself.

After hearing the success Peregrine had finding her sister via the newspaper Atmos Access, he makes posters of his own to find anyone who remebered seeing his brother duing the chaos. The terra knew the children of the strongman and Crystal Mage of the old Storm Hawks.

* * *

Aerrow had grown increasingly busy being the Sky Knight, leaving Piper alone more than usual which was hard for her seeing as she was in love with him. Things got better when Peregrine joined them, especially Finn. He now had a version of Piper he liked. It was bad that they were exactly the same; Finn once accidentally kissed Piper thinking she was Perry. Aerrow sees it happen but leaves wanting to respect them and figured that it has his neglect that cause a divide between him and Piper.

When they landed in Terra Blizzaris, he and the guys spent time with the squaddies of the Absolute Zeroes while Piper and Junko hung out with the girls. Aerrow got along fine with Billy-Rex and because he was getting gloomier and gloomier that any chance he could court Piper was over, when the opprtunity appeared that he could talk it out with someone, he took it. Billy-Rex said "If you truly love her, if it's someone else she wants, you gotta let 'er go." He learns he was in love with Suy-Lu but noticed she took a liking to Junko the past few days. And Billy tells him he decided that if she wanted Junko over him, he would let her go because he loved her so much that no matter what he wanted her to be happy.

After their vacation there Perry said her goodbyes but promised to visit often much to Finn's disappointment. But after Piper left the squadron because of a nasty spat she and Finn had, Aerrow realizes there was nothing between them and that he can't let her go, not now and not if she loved someone else and went after her and brought her back. A bridge was built and the divide was no longer there. Same with Billy; Suzy and Junko were just having fun.

Charlie got a few calls, most were positive and few negative but he ended up with the man who was driving that cargo ship. When he found out the destination was neverlandis he flew straight to the Storm Hawks, not saying hello and asking Finn where was the ship he got on parked at. They didn't hug or cry just said "oh." But before returning to Terra Rex he told Aerrow to take care of his little brother.

Everything ws going well but Aerrow still wished he had his little sister with him. Cycloniss was getting tired of fighting him too. Unsure of what course of action to take, she hires I.J Domiwick to find the Oracle in the Forbidden City. When he sent word he found the City, she left the tower and was the first to get to her. The Storm Hawks arrived not long after and ran after her.

"I didn't come to fight!" She told them.

"Why are you here here then?" Aerrow asked.

"To find out what the future of Cyclonia is."

"_The war ends when your fight ends_." A ghost like voice said.

"...what? Him?" Cycloniss said.

"_You_."

"...I don't understand."

"_The fight in your heart Lark. The war ends when your fight ends_."

"Does Cyclonia win?"

"_This time. Next time, perhaps not_." Lark always wondered what was best, for the future rulers of Cyclonia. She didn't want her descendants to go through what she had, she didn't want the constant war. If affected too many peoples quality of life.

"I want it be over. Forever."

"_And so it will be_."

"R-really?" The Oracle nodded.

"_A decision decides the future_." The Storm Hawks look on wanting an answer.

"Then...it's over." She said. "I won't fight anymore." She said to them. Aerrow nodded.

"The neither will we. It's good to see Lark."

"Ha, yeah." She laughed.

While keeping it a secret that Empress Cycloniss and Aerrow were related, a treaty was formed. Cyclonia and Atmos would now be partners and work together to improve the quality of life of their people. Cyclonia would give up it's territories and Atmos will include Cyclonia in it's trade. All of the Sky Knights and Cycloniss met in the Sky Knight Administration building to sign it, where Starling found her son. Well, their relations wasn't kept a secret from her. Cycloniss promised the shield of the Interceptors would be returned to her and Starling, recognizing Lina in her, hugged her and said she could count on her and call on her whenever she needed support.

A few years later, Suzy married Billy, Amelia was finally dating Harrier, Dove and Charlie were going steady, Aerrow married Piper, Perry married Finn, and Cycloniss married Dark Ace. And all of the Skiy Knight squadrons were trainning the new generation.

Since the treaty was signed, every year, on the day, the world celebrated the end of the war and the people who gave their lives fighting with a festival, uniting people from every terra.

My mother was amazing.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I hoped you liked it.**


	20. message

**NEW MESSAGE!**

Hi! Just here to telll you that there will soon be a new SH fic, another 3rd season fic, inspired by some intel a friend of mine told me; and possibly another, this one being a gender bent, Cycloniss is Crowe, and Aerrow is Sparrow. If you follow me you won't miss it but please ignore the other fics if they're not what your waiting for. I'm sorry, there's only so much I can do to make sure you're all happy and entertained Xs.

_With infinite love forever,_

_MYSTERY READER_

* * *

_OLD MESSAGE_

I don't just write for fun or for myself, I do it for you, to entertain. I'm a rarity, not to toot my own horn, but I'm someone who cares about everyone. Strangers _are _friends you haven't met yet. And I care for you through my stories. Hopefully I'm not creepy. I hope to make a living as a novelist because I can't do anything else. Or much if I'm lucky and I haven't been for a long time.

I would love it you guys if you just read my original work and gave me your honest feedback, if you love it, want more, or it could use some tweaking here and there tell me where. There's a 'story' I uploaded called 'Stories', how unoriginal; ironic right? XD Follow it and you'll get updates. Hopefully no one flags it but no one flagged MANIFEST, my first novel so I'm taking my chances. Bad idea maybe but I do really need your help.


End file.
